Brides and Pirates
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: Don't trust the title I really couldn't think of a title. Norrington has a Bride? Pirates attack port royal agian, and many brides. The summary doesn't do the story justice sorry.
1. Meeting and Sailing

"So that's all the supplies, you need for your return trip," the store merchant

"Thank you,"

Commodore Norrington walked back to his room, it had been a tiring day especially, when having a horrible head cold, he just needed some tea and he would be as good as new. He was so light headed; he just had to sit down.

"Sir are you alright?" the maid rush toward him

"Yes," he said gruffly

He tried to stand up, but immediately sat bad down he was unable to even stand.

"Sir I really think you should lie down and rest,"

"No, No I'm fine I must carry on with the rest of my duties,"

Once again he tried to stand up with no success

"Sir, I do believe that--,"

"I'll lie down,"

"Very well sir I'll fix up a cup of tea, the I'll inform--,"

"Just inform my crew,"

He looked up to asked the maid to bring his tea with cream, but stopped as he saw the stare of the beautiful blue-green eyes of the maid. She look down and bushed

"I'll do that sir,"

She had returned in fifteen minutes with a cup of tea, he remembered

"Your crew has been informed,"

"Thank you,"

"Commodore Norrington,"

"Commodore Norrington,"

Suddenly snapped back to reality

"Yes ?"

"Commodore Norrington I do believe that there is a storm coming,"

"I know, please see that my Fiancé stays in her cabin,"

"Yes sir, right away sir,"

Ah Marie his fiancé, a beautiful fair women of England. He had met her when he was in England for Governor Swann. I must have been love at first sight for he had felt this feeling when they had made eye contact. She was his maid at the house he was staying out but still he had loved her despite that flaw. It wasn't a flaw really but, another attribute to her complex personality.

"Miss, Commodore Norrington would like you to stay in the cabin,"

"And why would that be?" The women asked coolly

"A storm coming Miss,"

"I Will my Fiancé be captaining then?"

"Yes Miss, I do believe so Miss,"

James Norrington entered his cabin. He noticed Marie Looking out the window in their cabin.

"James Please don't captain the ship if there's a horrible storm coming,"

"Marie, You know I have to if we want to be on time,"

"James they'll understand anchor the ship tonight,"

"Marie you know I can't,"

"I know for a fact that you can,"

"Marie—,"

"James just go,"

A storm was ranging outside of Marie and James' cabin.

"James!" She shrieked looking for her Fiancé

She Ran towards her Fiancé, lighting struck the mast a to the main deck and fire quickly spread down to the rope binding the sails to the mast. The sail plummeted downwards, nearing the deck. James Norrington did not see them coming and soon he was hit and knocked unconscious. Marie was being surround by flames, slowly everything went dark and foggy until she collapsed on to the deck.

Many things were broken, the ship had drifted in to a reef on one side, and the fire had burned most everything during the night and wasn't extinguished till early morning rain. By dawn, smoke could still be seen.


	2. Finding Marie

Book 1 Chapter 2

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Will whispered into Elizabeth's ear she stared into the water. "Just like you, beautiful."

Elizabeth turned around to face him. For just the slightest moment they gazed into each other's eyes. Then slowly began kissing.

Chuckling, Jack walked to the bow of the ship. "What do we have here?" He paused Thinking "Will!"

"Jack what is it?" Will and Elizabeth rushed over

"Smoke mate smoke,"

"What could it be from?" Elizabeth asked

"It's probably a ship wreck from the storm last night," Will answered

"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked

"We go to the ship and take what we can that could be worth something,"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks

"Go towards the smoke!"

When they got there only Jack, Will, and Elizabeth boarded the shipwreck.

"Now I'll search the upper deck on the bow, Will you search the upper deck on the stern, and Elizabeth you search the cabins. No one go below deck with out me, savvy?"

"Yes Captain!" Elizabeth laughed as she walked into a cabin, it must have been the cabin of the captain's quarters for it was simply luxurious.

She heard a crunch beneath her feet. It was a letter, Elizabeth picked it up, the letter read:

Dear Marie 

_I was wondering if you would accompany me as my Fiancé. I hope you will agree._

The rest of the letter was inedible do to water the made the ink bleed and wash out.

She pocketed the letter and went out on to the deck, walking to where the ship bowed downward and let water on deck. Elizabeth walked absent-mindedly looking at ocean.

She stumbled on something; She looked down to see a young woman not too much older than herself in the water.

"Will! Jack!" she yelled

"Elizabeth what is it… oh."

"Jack get you sorry tail over here tail!"

"I'm comin' I'm comin' just calm down." He walked over to where they we standing "Oh so I see we've found a person, now get her on the ship, but make sure she's alive first."

"Ah Commodore I see your awake."

"Where is she? Where Marie?"

"Well you see sir."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"We forgot her."

"What? Get us back to that ship!"

"But Sir,"

"That's an order,"

"Yes Sir,"

Two Hours later

"Sir there's no trace of her on the ship we've search every where, and we can not find her."

"Your sure?"

"Yes sir,"

"We must be on our way back to Port Royal. The people oh pickd us up must be on there way."

"Yes Sir."

Back with Jack and every one

"So what were you doing on that ship?" Jack asked

"There was a fire and I past out, and I guess the crew forgot me."

"What's your name?"

"Marie Taylor."

"Why were you on that ship?"

"Now you let me asked some questions first and I'll be happy to answer yours."

"Fair enough."

"Where am I? Where are you going? Who are you?"

"You are on broad the fastest ship in the Caribbean, We're dropping you off to where every you were heading, and I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well Captain Sparrow, who would those to be then?"

"Mr. William Turner and his Bonnie Lass…" Elizabeth scowled "Elizabeth Swann."

"Jack remember, it is Turner, Elizabeth Turner."

"Sorry love."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Now answer me this, why _were_ you on that ship?"

"I was with my fiancé, going back to port royal."

"Ah and oh might that be?"

"James Norrington."

"Captain looks like there is a storm a comin' Sir."

"Gibbs you informed me as your duty, you've done that not get a move on AND KEEP

WORKING THE WAY YOUR SUPOSE TA!"

"Aye captain."

"Where Am I to stay?"

"Uh…"he stopped, thinking. He opened his mouth shut it then opened it again trying to

Speak "Um… Elizabeth what's or view on the matter?"

Elizabeth glared at jack for a moment

"She should sleep in the captain quarters, after all you won't be in them will you?" Jack

a look of anger was on jack face but then its turned to a smile

"Of course fabulous idea." As he turned and walked away smile turning into a moody

expression, like a child that had got something he didn't want.


End file.
